The Creepy Pasta Home
by midnight secrit
Summary: Jeff has just made an escape from the police into the forest where he runs into a tall e man takes Jeff to his mansion, where Jeff becomes part of this twisted ere, he finds a love he never experienced.While trying to avoid an obsessive girl, he finds friends and has many ture content ;D.venture
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. So this is my first creepy pasta FF. I hope you like it. In this FF i have shipped Jeff and Slendy together. But its more than just their relationship. This FF also holds what i think their home life would be like, all the creepy pastas in the creepy pasta mansion. I put my imagination into this really. I dont include EVERY creepy pasta but i get the post popular 20 in here. I also try to stay as close as possible to their actual personality while still adding a small spin on them to play along in my FF. I also have put my own creepy pasta OC in the story. Her name is Razor. You will meet her eventually. She is not an "official" creepy pasta character, but i still count her as one in my eyes. shes my own creation and such. And yes she does have her own story which will be published eventually. So I hope you like my FF. I do take criticism, both good and bad, i can take it. But please do not be insulting. I do want your criticism though and ways i could make it better. So, after rambling on long enough, please enjoy my FF. _****  
_(oh btw the way, each chapter title is an actual song. ^.^ enjoy)  
_**

* * *

****

Chapter one: Laughing Like A Lunatic-Twizted

"_NO! PLEASE!_"

Her screams are amazing. So high pitched and thrill.  
"Whyyy..." I hiss into her ear as i pull her up off the ground by her hair.

Shes crying and whimpering. Squeezing her eyes shut not to see me and biting her lower lip until it bleeds. Tears and blood stain her face and her hair is notted with mats from blood. I admire my work.

"Plea-ze-he-ah..." she crys out, shaking and trying to move her feet to touch the ground.

I lift her up higher and she screams.

"Open your eyes..."

She shakes her head slightly and moans out in pain. The tears stream out of her eyes faster.

"_OPEN THEM!"_

Frozen in terror, she slowly opens them and stares at my beautiful face. She cant take her eyes off me, mesmerized by all she sees.

"Now go to _SLEEP!" _The blood that explodes from her neck and body streaks all over my jacket. I laugh and toss her head to the wall smashing it, as her body falls to the floor lifeless. My 18th kill in 30 minutes. People shouldnt gather in a church and think they'll be safe by god. There is no god.

I run out of the church laughing loudly, everyone shall know i was here. Blood stains every hall and the females bodies can be found decapitated everywhere. Women are more fun to kill, they run with there ear-piercing screams, captivated by my beauty once they look at me. A women's group at a church was definitely one of my most fun kills. The moment i run out of the building i hear sirens in the distance.

"FUCK!" I quickly shove my knife into my jacket pocket and run as fast as i can. The sirens only get louder as i pick up speed to run down the street.

"Stop. We wont hurt you." I hear from them.

"BULLSHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I run faster. I hear the cars only a little ways away from me.

'Almost there...almost there...' I repeat to myself in my head. They speed up and i continue to run as fast as i can. 'Almost there...almost there!'

I make a sharp left into the woods and charge through.

"God Damn it!" is all i hear from them as car doors slam. Im too fast, they've already lost sight of me. No one can keep up.

I laugh like a lunatic and pull my knife out, gashing the trees randomly as I pass.

"So fun, so fun, so fun!" I continue to run through the forest. The best part about killing in the country is the woods. Mass woods beyond mass woods. No one can ever find you in these woods. No one would dare. You would get lost instantly if you went in them. Thats why the woods are the most perfect hiding place.

I begin to notice a thick fog growing but ignore it, it gets colder but it doesnt matter. The trees get taller and thinner, they're trees.

I run, the wind making my eyes water as it drys them and whips my hair around. I just go faster and faster, the thrill so much.

**BAM!**

"Fffuuuucccckkkk..."

I fall on my ass and hold my head. A searing pain going through it. What did I hit?

I look up and see a figure...tall...not a man...but a man...

"The fuck you want asshole!?" I say standing up but immediately regret my words. Hes tall...TOO tall... Dressed in an elegant black suit. His skin pure white. Hes taller than 12 feet and his face... Im stunned... He has no face... Tentacles begin to sworm out from his back. Hes gorgeous...

"_Hello..." _I hear an elegant man's voice say in my head.

I step back away from this monster.

"_Come...back..."_

The tentacles zoom out and wrap around me. The grip around both ankles and wrists. I drop my knife as im lifted up. A tentacle wraps itself around my waist, separating my jacket and pants to ooze around my skin. Its cold yet gives off a warmth at the same time. A wet moisture comes with them, soaking into my pants and sleeves, oozing on my stomach.

I smile big, trying to look crazy and threatening when really im nervous and feeling defenseless. Im not the victim, Im not suppose to feel like this...

"_What is your name." _The man's voice says in my head once again.

I smile and stare at his empty face. Although nothing there i feel eyes looking at me with curiosity, and a smile smirking at me in control.

"I could ask you the same thing," I say struggling against his tentacles.

I hear slight chuckling in my head and he tightens his grip.

I suck in air quickly, trying hard not to wince. I struggle more and pull all my weight against the tentacles. Finally i break free and drop as his tentacles retreat. I won. I grab my knife and get into stance, ready to kill the moment he moves.

"_It is delightful to meet you. But I would adore it if i could have your name" _I hear the graceful man's voice say.

"Thats wonderful cunt. I'm Jeff the Killer. Nice to meet your sorry ass too," I reply sarcastically.

_"What a wonderful name. Would you like to come with me?"_

"To where. Your pedo house."

I hear a chuckling. _"No... but it is a house filled with people like you...If you want..."_

I stop. '_people like me? I'm not alone?'_ Its not true. Hes just trying to lure me in. I run in the opposite direction of him, not playing into his games. '' BYE RAPIST!"

I laugh and run through the forest once again. Lost of him. Then something grabs my ankles and pulls me down. I feel the familiar sensation of moist tentacles again.

"God fucken damn it..." I mumble as Im dragged back to where hes standing. Then he pulls me up into the air by my ankle and dangles me infront of him. My sweatshirt falls to my neck, reveling my 6 pack. I try to slash him with my knife but he pulls me away from getting close enough.

"What do you want!?" I yell at the tall man, "Who the fuck ARE you!?"

_"Slenderman." _He says in my head. His tentacle grips my ankle as another comes up to my body. I watch it closely. It touches my stomach and I shiver. Slowly the tentacle moves along my stomach and chest, over my nipples, feeling and enticing them. I shiver into the sensation.

"St-stop...it..." I breath out.

_"Then come with me..."_

He does not quit but wraps a tentacle around my hips, slightly pushing my pants lower. With another tentacle he continues to massage my torso with it, releasing a warming cold moisture over and causing me a unknown pleasure.

I shiver, unable to take this anymore, not wanting it to continue. "F-fine..."

_"Good... I am honored that you would come for me... "_

He emphasizes 'come' and i dont understand, but i am grateful when he slowly brings me to the ground and lets me stand . The tall man gently wraps a tentacle around my wrist closest to him. I ignore it.

_"Follow me..."_

He says and begins to walk. I walk with him and realize that i have precum soaking my boxers.

'_shit...thats what he was talking about... fucken creep...' _

I walk with him silently deep into the woods...wondering what comes next...


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys. I hope you are liking the story so far. I do try hard to make it good ad stay clos to the aactual characters personality. Please review, amd tell your friends about my FF. thanks everyone.**_

* * *

I dont know how long we walked through the forest. I often zoned out as we walked deeper. I had never gone this deep into the forest, I never had a reason to. If i was not zoning out, i was watching the Slenderman. The way he walked. He was so graceful, so elegant. He didnt make a sound as he strode through the trees. He was so incredibly elegant. The full moon shined down on him, creating a glow on his skin and around him. He looked so beautiful... I felt my skinny jeans tighten periodically.

As we walked, no matter how bored i got, I tried to keep smiling (its not like i could stop). We walked for a long time, it had to be more then 3 hours. Deeper and deeper into the woods. The fog got thicker and thicker, the trees got taller and taller, and it only got darker and darker, the moon the only light. No one would ever come this far into the forest, it was the best place to be.

It wasnt until the moon was full high in the sky when i finally saw something. Through the trees i saw a dark building. As we got closer I saw it more. It was a mansion. A giant dark haven concealed by the trees, hidden deep in the forest.

The Slenderman led me up to the large dark doors.

"What is this place..."

_"This is my home...Now yours aswell..."_

He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I stepped inside as i was suppose to and stood in awe at the magnificent home.

Infront of me was a staircase that led up to the next floor, carpeted by a brown forest ground design. Next to the stair case was a hall that led to more doors and halls, you could not see the end. The room was painted a dark blue almost black. To my right was a large round arch that led to an elegant designed living room. The walls were deep dark green almost black and bluish wall paper. To my left was another round arch that led into a large room with a long dark shinny wooden table with chairs that had dark green padding, the walls were a dark almost black green. Everything was Victorian era styled, the furniture, the paint, the architecture, everything.

I gazed around me shocked by how glorious it all looked, my mouth slightly agape. Slenderman came in behind me and shut the door. He placed a hand on my shoulder and stood less than a foot behind me.

_"I designed it myself...It's beautiful, isnt it...just like you..."_

I felt a heat rise to my cheeks and my jeans become tight once again.

I heard a slight chuckle from him then he semed to shout, "_I am home! Come down, i want you all to meet a new member of the family!"_

I quickly got myself under control as i heard foot steps upstairs.

"SSSSSSLLLLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNDDDDYYYYY!" A little girl squealed as she ran down the stairs with her arms out.

She wore a pink nightgown and held a little dirty teddy bear. She had wavy long brown hair and had dried blood coming down one side of her face from her head.

I quickly moved out of the way and she ran up to Slenderman and jumped up into his arms. Slenderman picked her up and hugged the girl close.

"I missed you slendy... You were gone for so long... And jacky was mean. I asked him to play with me and he took my other bear and ripped his head off then laughed. Now lilly has no one to play with..."

I heard slenderman chuckle and felt a warm smile on his face. _"I was only gone for a few hours and I missed you aswell Sally. Which Jack was it."_

"It was laughing Jacky. Hes so mean slendy."

_"Alright. I guess i'll just have to get you another bear, wont I?"_

"YYYAAAAYY! THANK YOU SLENDY!"

_"You are very welcome Sally." _Slenderman said as he set her down gently. I watch the interaction and noticed it was much like how a young girl would tattle on her older brother to their father. It was strange...I wasnt used to that in a long time...

The little girl walked over to me. She cheerily said, "Hi! Im Sally. Will you play with me?! Whats your name?"

I looked to Slenderman and felt like he was glaring at me. Practically daring me to say no to his little girl.

"I am Jeff the Killer. And maybe sometime."

"YAY! OH THANK YOU MR. JEFFY!" She said excitedly and hugged me.

I froze and gave her no response. I stared off awkwardly to the stares as a dog, 5 guys and 2 girls came down the stares and stood infront of them.

The little girl let me go and went over with the group. Slenderman came over to me and looked at the group.

_"Where are the others."_

A clown in the back responded chuckling slightly, "Not everyone cares for family Slenderman. Most of us only came down out of curiosity."

"I care!" Sally whined at the clown.

_"Thank you sally... Well okay then..Either way.. This is the new member to our family. Everyone, this is Jeff the Killer.I hope you all respect him and make him feel welcomed or else..."_

He emphasized 'else' with lots of venom in his voice but i didnt pay attention to it. I nodded and smiled to them.

Slenderman walked over to the group and gestured to the clown, _"This is Laughing Jack"._ He chuckled in response and smiled wide.

_"Ben"._ Ben squinted his eyes and twitched in response.

_"Masky."_ The white masked man seemed to turn his head slightly at me, as if in question and deep thought of interest.

_"Hoddie." _I got a short nod in response, and he grabbed onto Masky's hand. i nodded back. I could tell we wouldnt get along so well. He seemed to act like i was a possible threat right away in that simple nod.

_"Eyeless Jack."_ He gave me a long good stare then nodded. I felt that he thought i was okay and didnt have any problems by his nod.

_"Jane." _The girl seemed to look me up and down and smiled. She looked at me seductively, like i was already hers and that that was that. I only stared at her in response. The way she looked stood out the most to me than the others. She wore tight black booty shorts with a white thin half shirt that only covered her breast that had no sleeves.

"Hello sexy. If you come with me, im sure i can make you feel very welcomed," she spoke to me. I saw some of the others either chuckle, roll their eyes, or simply look at her bored. But slenderman stiffened but said nothing. I glare at her slightly but ignore her. I have no interest in going down tramp ally. Slenderman seems to be amused by my reaction.

_"Razor."_The girl gives me a cocky grin. Mu smile in response. I see i'll have no problems with her.

_"You've met Sally already. And this is Smile Dog." _the dog barks at me excited. I smile wide for him and he wags his tail.

"_That is everybody who decided to come down. I hope you will find them welcoming... Would you like to see your room?"_

He emphasizes 'hope' but i continue to ignore it. The threats are most likely directed at the family. I nod and the rest goes in their own directions between the stairs, into the living room, and down the hall. I walk over to Slenderman by the stairs and once again he very charmingly gestures to the stairs so i can go first before him.

I walked up the stairs with him following me. '_Life here is going to be interesting...'_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Turn right down the hall then keep going."_

I follow his directions and go down the right side of the hall. There are doors after doors down the long hall. The only light in the hall are candles shining from posts on the walls. I keep going, waiting for more direction.

_"Turn left at the next hall."_

I listen and we go down another hall, more doors and more doors. It seems that all this place has is doors and halls. I end up getting bored and zone off into my own twisted world.

I begin to fantasize about my old life. and how its changed. What would it be like if i knew these people then? Would i enjoy myself?

_"Jeff."_

Would i have felt less alone? Would i have been different than i am now? Would slenderman be my friend then also?

_"Jeff."_

Would he have liked me then... I was so stupid... He wouldnt have liked me at all... He probably doesnt like me very much now...

_"Jeff!"_

I stop walking and turn around to Slenderman. He is standing a few yards down the hall next to a door. I walk over to him and look down.

"Uhh... sorry..."

I feel him smile down at me. _"It is quite alright. Would you like to see your room now?"_

I smile bright up at his faceless face. I can feel he has an amused smile. "Yes i would."

He opens the door to the room and i walk in. There is a one-person bed in the corner of the room with red sheets and a blanket. There is a fashionable desk on the other wall. A dresser and shelves. There is a door in the room leading to my own personal bathroom and another one to a closet. It is a simple nice room.

"I like it." I smile and flop onto my bed.

_"I am very glad you are delighted. If you want it to change or want anything for it in any way, just tell me and i'll make sure it happens._

My smile only grows wider, "Alright. I'll do that."

I feel him smile at me. But i want to say more but hesitate.

"... Hey Slenderman..."

_"Yes?"_

"...Thank you..."

_"For what?"_

"Bringing me here..."

He steps into my room and walks over to me. One of his tentacles come out and the warming cold sensation once becomes familiar as he strokes my face with it.

_"Of coarse."_

"I honestly did not know there were others like me..."

He crouches down and his tentacle gently moves a piece of hair behind my ear. I feel him look at me serious but also feel a longing off of him.

_"You are not alone anymore Jeff..." _I hear him say quietly.

I nod and lean into the caress of his tentacles. Its so oddly warm and comforting despite having a cold sensation with them. I feel him smile at me.

We sit like that for a little bit. Me kneeling on my bed looking at him, him crouched down and rubbing my face with his tentacle. I feel like the moment will not end when he cuts my cheek lightly with the tip of his tentacle and then retreats it and stands. The feeling of pain sends a rush through my system that i love and look up at him, enjoying the slight blood dripping down my face.

_"I'll leave you be for tonight..." _The elegant one says ever so gracefully then walks out of my room just as gracefully. I watch him go and shut the door then sit up in my bed to think.

I think about how much i enjoy it when his tentacles touch my skin, and when hes close to me. I think over all that happened tonight and wonder whats next to come. I think about if he'll ever touch my chest again... like he did before with his tentacles... the emotions and sensations of pleasure that rushed through me that i couldnt explain. How much i want more of it and how i want him to make me bleed again...but more next time...

I stay up all night thinking about those things. Sitting in the dark, lost in my own thought. I could do that for many weeks at a time, with no sleep. I dont regularly sleep anyways so this is not difficult for me to do.

*O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O*

I assume its morning when i begin to hear footsteps wandering the halls. I stand and stretch and wash my cheek in my bathroom. Then i do my regular morning sit and push ups. Then after 30 of each, i decide its time to go socialize, maybe get some food.

I walk down the halls and down the stairs. AS i walk down the stairs, i meet masky walking up them.

"Hello Jeff. Sleep well?" He seems to mumble nervously or shy.

"I actually do not sleep, but i had a decent night. How about you?"

He tilts his head to the side in the same manner he did when i was introduced to him. "Oh? Thats interesting. Why do you not sleep?"

I chuckle and smile widely at him, "Cause others need to sleep... I dont..."

He seems amused by this response. "Well thats useful. My night was... decent." I notice his behavior changes. He seems nervous again, almost afraid. I feel some fear off him. Not like i care though.

"Thats good," I reply, smiling wide and continue my way down the stairs. I walking into the dining room to find Sally eating a bowl of cereal and Laughing jack sitting farther down chuckling to himself.

"Hello Sally. Where did you get the cereal?"

She smiles bright at me. "Slenderman made me it. Hes in the kitchen." Sally points to a door way in the corner at the end of the dinning room.

"Thank you Sally." I reply then walk into the kitchen. It is clean and big. Has lots of counter space and a full large stove and oven and a large fridge with cupboards in the counters and on the wall. The floor is white large square tile and the walls are a light blue small square tile. Slenderman is standing near the fridge seeming to be in thought. He looks to me when i walk in.

"_Good morning Jeff. Did you enjoy your night?"_

I nod and mumble, "Yes i did. Thanks. What do you have to eat?"

He opens the fridge door with a tentacle and looks inside it. I watch he movement of the tentacle.

_"Well...depending on what you want, we have alot. Are you cannibalistic or no...?"_

I smile and laugh lightly, "I dont think my system would be very happy with people so no. I am not. Do you have sandwhich stuff?"

He nods. _"What do you want."_

"Peanut butter and jelly."

He nods without question and takes the items needed out with his tentacles and sets them on the counter. I watch every movement of them, wanting them to move against me instead. He begins to make me the sandwhich without question and places it on a plate. Then with one tentacle, he balances it and brings it over to me by the tentacle.

_"Here."_

I take the plate and as i do my hand brushes the tentacle. I feel a tingle go through it at my touch and smile then begin to eat my sandchich quietly as i stand there with him.

"So what do you do around here for fun."

"_...Define 'fun'..." _He says. I am unable to tell if he says it flirty or not.

I am about to reply when jane sways into the room wearing a low cut thin black nightgown.

"Hey gorgeous, what are we talking about." She says as she sways her hips over the the fridge. She opens it and bends down and looks for something, her nightgown running up and barely covering her thong. I stare at her and slenderman watches me.

"About what to do around for fun." I say, giving her a short response.

She stands up holding a banana and takes a large bite from it while looking at me after she says, "I could show you whats fun around here."

I sarcastically reply, "Oh im sure you could Jane."

She continues to eat her banana while staring at me smirking. I eat my sandwhich as slenderman stands staring at me also. It is not awkward but simply blank staring.

Shortly i finish my sandwhich and put the plate in the sink.

"Thank you Slenderman." I say and walk out of the room.

_"You are welcomed."_ he replies.

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch in there. It is comfy and warm.

The sun shines in through the large front windows but enough of it is blocked by the trees that it doesnt bring much light into the room. Everything is dark. Its perfect. I begin to think about my next kill, the screams, what im going to say, where it will be and who it will be. Its entertaining and i find it fascinating. What will they say this time for me to spare their lives, but they shouldnt bother. No one gets out alive.

After a few hour of simply thinking about this Masky came into the living room and sat down next to me.

"Hey..."

I nod my head in response, still focused on how much blood will stain my jacket.

"...how are you..."

I look to him smiling wide, "I'm perfect. How are you masky."

"...Feeling bored..."

"Well you could sit here with me and tell me about yourself." I give him my best smile.

He laughs and replys, "what do you want to know?"

For the next few hours we talk about our lives. I tell him about my lying bitch mom and he tells me about his abusive father. We go back and forth sharing stories and enjoying ourselves when Hoodie shows up.

"Masky...i've been looking for you..."

I watch masky tense up the moment Hoodie says this from the entrance to the living room.

"...Oh?...I'm sorry...I've been...in here...talking...to Jeff..."

"I can see that," he says and walks over infront of the couch. He places both hands on the side on masky's head, leaning on the couch. "Why weren't you talking with me? I've been looking for you."

"I...uh... I'm sorry..."

"You should be," Masky replys with a growl. He move his and masky's mask to the sides of their face, i cant see much of them except their lips and noses. Immediately once the masks are moved, Hoodie leans down and fiercely kisses him.

I watch amused. Masky reaches up and puts his hand on the back of Hoodie's head, bringing him closer. Hoodie begins to bite and suck on Masky's lip and kisses him more dominantly and fiercely. Masky begins to moan and his pants bulging is all too obvious. Hoodie begins to reach down one hand and stoke the growing buldge.

"..mmmm... Not here..."

Hoodie doesnt stop. He reaches his hand into Masky's pants and begins to give him a handy.\

"Aaahhhhmmm...H-hoodie...not...here..." and pushes him away.

Hoodie stands and growls at him, "Why not here!?"

"...because..."

He seems to be vulnerable, and insecure. It's mildly amusing to watch this all play out. I watch with a simple smile and stay quiet.

**_SMACK!_**

I get only a slight glimpse of Masky's face as hes bitch-slapped, then he turns back to Hoodie. I dont have to see to know that Masky has a few tears in his eyes.

"You listen to me." Hoodie says as he reaches down to his pants and pulls out his cock.

Masky nods in reply.

Hoodie grabs onto the back of Masky's head and pushes his face into his cock.

"Now suck it."

I watch as Masky wraps his soft lips around Hoodie's dick. Taking in the tip then more, sucking back and forth. Moaning quietly.

"...aaaahhh...more..." breathes out Hoodie and he pushes Masky's head farther onto his cock.

Masky moans and begins to take all of him, deep throating. I watch and realize my pants are becoming mildly tighter.

"Deep...er..."

Masky does as he is told and begins to gag from choaking as he swallows and sucks Hoodie to the balls, taking his balls into his mouth.

"MMmm...thats it..." replys Hoodie, guiding Masky on and off and deeper and deeper.

Masky begins to shake and i know hes having trouble. I hold back and continue to watch masky slow down.

"No... keep going... until i cum..."

Hoodie pushes on masky's head faster and faster. Masky continues to make moans and choking sounds and shakes. He keeps going though. Finally Hoodie moans and pulls out and climaxes all over Masky's face. I see it dripping off his chin onto his clothes.

"Mmmmm...thats right... now whos bitch are you.." growls Hoodie as he puts away his dick.

"... yours..." mumbles Masky defeated.

"Thats right." Replies Hoodie and places their masks back on.

He looks to me and I can feel the large smile. "We'll see you later Jeff. Im glad you enjoyed us." nods towards my waist then leaves with Masky in hand.

I chuckle lightly and then head to the dining room, realizing my growing hunger.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk into the dining room to see Hoodie and Masky sitting next to eachother. Hoodie seems rather happy but still furious for some reason. Its amusing. Sally sits down the table wit Laughing Jack and Eyeless jack sits alone. I decide to sit next to Eyeless Jack, might as well make friends in this shit hole.

"Hey, so what have you been up to."

I smile, happy that hes welcoming me, not like it matters.

"Nothing really. Been pretty bored."

"Yeah. Theres not much to do around here besides sex, torment, sit around, train and kill."

"Well those things sound entertaining. What else?"

"Eat." he says and slenderman places a plate of What looked like human kidneys infront of him.

I looked away as he dived into them, not interested at all. I noticed masky looking at me from down the table. I stared back at him with a blank expression. He seemed to be upset and looked at the table infront of hi but then would look back at me. I ignored him.

I sat there as everyone ate their food bored out of my mind. Theres nothing to do here. I'd rather have one of my hallucinations than sit here as everyone eats.

I stand up and walk out of the room, vaguely aware of Hoodie and Masky talking. I walk upstairs and down the hall lost in my own thoughts.

"Jeff."

I turn around and see Hoodie standing down the hall from me, watching me.

_'Aw fuck.'_

"What."

"Stay away from MY bitch."

"You mean Masky?" I reply with srcastic charm, smiling innocently.

I feel his glare and anger directed at me like daggers. He slowly pulled out brass knuckles from his pocket and slipped them onto his fists. I reached into my pocket and took hold of my knife, this wasnt going to end well.

"Yes Jeff. He is mine. So you need to stay away from him."

I smirked, "Like i would want that weakling anyways."

It stiked a nerve. He came at me with his fists ready. I pulled out my knife and blocked his blow to my head. I doubled foreward as he punched me in my gut, coughing up blood. An elbow came down on my back.

"STAY the FUCK AWAY from HIM!"

I swung my knife at his ankle, cutting it half off. Hoodie's screams filled the hall and vibrated through the house.

"YOU LITTLE CUNT!"

He same at me to punch my head but i rolled away and stood up. I smiled wide at him and looked at him. I was hungry. I wanted more. This was not enough. I got ready to come at him.

Hoodie leaped after my, his fists ready, but i was faster. I moved out of the way and slashed his waist. He winced and turned around mid-leap and punched my temple.

**Black.**

I feel myself floating in the air. Theres a warming cold moisture around my waist. I slowly focus on sight again and look through them.

Slenderman is lifting me up in the air gently by a tentacle, i see blood dripping off my face onto the floor. Slenderman is lifting up Hoodie with a tentacle by his neck. Hoodie is struggling against the hold and scratching at the tentacle, trying tobreath. I snicker lightly but the action brings pain to my head. I cough up blood. Then vomit all over the floor.

**WHAM!**

Slenderman WHIPS Hoodie down the hall and he crashes into the wall in a heap and falls to the floor. I vomit a little bit again and moan out,

"...Slender...man..."

He slowly rings me into his arms and holds me. I welcome the action although its abnormal for me. I realize that im getting blood all over his suit but my head hurts too much to care.

I hear Masky and others run up to see whats happened and go the Hoodie. I focus on slenderman's suit infront of me as i sway from him walking up the stairs. He walks up more and more stairs and i feel myself becoming more nauseous.

"mmmm...Where are you...taking me..."

_"Shush Jeff."_

I stay silent as he carries me. Finally he stops walking up stairs and walks down a hall. I dont focus on anything but his tuxedo, still. He carries me down a few halls then opens a door and brings me in and shuts it.

The room is large with a queen-sized canopy four poster bed in the center with red and black blankets, the canopy is velvet red. He gently lays me down on the bed. Theres a desk and book shelves and a dresser. Theres old paintings and a stone sculpture. Theres an art easel and paints in one corner and a window overlooking the trees of the forest. The walls are painted a deep red with a Victorian black designs all through it. On each side of the long large bed are square dark wooden bed-side tables, the wood matching the wood posters of the bed. The furniture was all styled much Victorian. Off to left of the bed, directly across from me to the left is a bathroom, i saw him in it.

I watched him as he got a red wash clothe damp then bring it out to me. He sat down next to me on the bed and slowly began to wipe my face, soaking up the blood. I felt him give me a concerned look.

Despite the throbbing pain in my head, I slowly reached my hand up and placed it over his. He stopped moving. I slowly brought his hand away from my forehead and saw some of my blood on his hand. I slowly brought his hand to my mouth, completely focused on the blood. I took the side o his hand into my mouth and flicked my toung against it, licking off the blood. I felt him shiver slightly and felt him become horny.

I took this to my advantage and reached my other hand up. I took the clothe out of his mouth and tossed it off the bed. I then held onto his wrist as i moved his hand so i began sucking on his finger. Bringing it deep into my mouth and down my throat. Teasing him.

_"...aaahhh...Jeff..." _The elegant man shivered slightly.

I wrapped my tongue around his finger as i pulled it out of my mouth. Revealing my 3 inch elongated tongue.

I felt his eyes on my tongue completely as I looked up into his empty face. I knew he was getting turned on and i knew i was only teasing him. I had the power.

I pulled my tongue back into my mouth, letting it slither around his finger and flicking once the tip of it before as i unwrapped it. He left his hand there, expecting more, then i left his wrist go and sat up.

"Fuck... my head..."

_"Are you okay..?"_

"Yeah...Its just a fucken loud pounding in my head. Hurts," I said as i slowly stood up.

Bad idea.

The moment i stood up on the floor, the world went sideways and i felt myself falling. Warm tentacles caught me and held me upright. I wished to god i had a sleep mask at the moment so i didnt have to see everything spin.

_"Stay here for the day. You have a concussion."_

"...I'm..Fine..." I mumbled and tried to walk again. I walked three steps then had to grab onto the bed to stop everything from flipping upside down.

"_..."_

I tried to ignore his silence just watching me. But it was unbearable. I felt like chocking on the air. Everything was heavy. So much pressure and everything was spinning. I stared wide eyed at Slenderman's face and watched as his face changed from white black to a bubbly bleeding black goo. I smiled and watched amused.

_". . .Jeff?. . ."_

I began to laugh at him as his neck and shoulders began to pop and bubble the black goo. Then the goo began to trail down his arm. There seemed to be sparkles all in the goo.

I looked around the room and saw it changing. I saw thousands of rainbow mice and big fat cats.

I laughed louder and harder at the site, still leaning on the bed for support.

_". . ."_

_"_Look at the rainbow cats! Arn't they weird?" I said laughing louder.

I looked back to him and saw him shirtless and masterbating.

"Oh you have a hot body," I laughed at him.

_"Well...Thank you very much Jeff. You do aswell. But i am not even shirtless."_

I laughed at his stupidness. He was right there masterbating_, "_Of coarse you are. And you're fucken gorgeous." I licked my lips.

_"Jeff... Why dont you sit down on the bed..."_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha...heheh...why dont YOU sit down on the bed," I said winking t him as i heaved myself up onto the bed. I flopped down onto my back ad looked up at the bleeding canopy above us.

"I LOVE all the blood in your room. Ya know that sexy?" I moaned and looked over to him. I felt his amused gaze on me but couldnt figure out why.

I looked back up at the bleeding canopy and saw that there were black tentacles in it. I pointed up at them swirling and mumbled, " Look at those things...all swirly and out of control... all chaotic and powerful...mmmm...so fucken cool..."

I felt myself moving on the bed. I looked at my shoulders and saw human hands.

"FUCK NO!" I shouted and began to scratch at the hands. They didnt stop. I began to panic and thrash on the bed. They werent going to take me. No! Not this time! The werent going to take me and put me back in that room! Not this time!

"STOP IT! YOU CANT CONTROL ME! I'L KILL YOU ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I screamed and laughed at the hands pulling me back. I continued to thrash and try to fight them off. But hands grabbed by ankles and my thighs. I moaned at the touch.

"Mmmm...not that again..."

I licked my lips at the sensation. The hands moved and held my forehead down. I felt them SLAM me onto the metal table again.

"FUCK! STOP CONFUSING ME!"

Then the Rainbow cats jumped up onto the metal table and began to lick my leg. I giggled.

"hmhmhmh...tickles... hahahaha... aaahh...mmmm..hmhmhmh..."

I felt a cat's paw touch my cheek and i began to laugh loudly. Then the cats began to claw at me and i screamed and thrashed against them while laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Slenderman's POV._

_I watched the boy as he continued to thrash and laugh on my bed. I knew he was hallucinating but that did not stop me from getting excited by his words. I knew i had a large boner and that i was hungry for more. He had teased me then said all these things, whether aware of them or not. _

_I moved my tentacles onto him and gently held him down, worried that he was going to hurt himself with all his thrashing. He began to scream and yell about me hurting him and taking him. I didnt understand. I continued to hold him down and watch and listen to all his consistent incomprehensible rambling. He mentioned things about being beat by people, then being tested on a metal table, then many cats, swirling designs, then being tortured in a room and how they cant do that. It was all very confusing and hard to piece together._ _At one point he screamed "_MOTHER YOU LIED!"_ Then began to laugh like a lunatic. His laughter only made me grow harder. _

_After his laughter died down, he went silent, and simply stared off into nothing with a completely blank expression. He began to drool and i used a tentacle to grab the clothe off the floor and wipe it. 'Where these hallucinations common?' He also seemed to enjoy them for the most part. I couldnt stop becoming more and more amused as i watched although i was slightly worried. _

_He layed there silent and still with the same blank expression drooling until nightfall. Then he stayed like that into the night. It was 11 pm at night when he finally closed his mouth and shook his head. _

_I watched curious as to what he was going to do next. He slowly turned his head to me and sat up as if unsure. Then he seemed to regain himself and smiled at me knowingly. _

"I was hallucinating again, wasn't I."

_He said it more like he knew the answer, he was not curious as to if he did or not._

_"Yes."_

_He smiled wide and cocky and looked up into the canopy of my bed, "_Well that's always fun!"

_I chuckled lightly and he joined me. _

"So what time is it."

_"About 11:30 at night."_

"Fuck... My head is still throbbing but theres not as much pain as before"

_I hesitate before saying my suggestion, concerned of a negative reaction. But i decide to say it and see what happens._

_"Why dont you sleep here the night then."_

_I watched him look at me serious, as if in thought. I felt slightly nervous but confident._

"Alright."

_I smiled although i knew he could not see, "Do you need anything for the night?"_

_"Well...I dont exactly sleep Slenderman."_

_I got a slight thril when he said my name but suppressed it. "Then would you simply like to lay here tonight?"_

_I watched him nod and then lay down on his side in my bed. He was beautiful. Laying in my bed. Looking up at me. Simply a beautiful site. _

_I stretched out on my side aswell, not removing any of my clothes as he hadn't. We stared at eachother calmly, just laying there across from eachother. After studying the gorgeous boy i layed on my back and stared up at the red velvet canopy. _

_I didnt realize it when Jeff moved closer to me. I pretended not to notice when he placed his head and arm on my chest and layed onto of me half way and snuggled into my chest. _

_After a little while i looked down at him. He stared off towards the bathroom but i knew he wasnt seeing anything. I brought my hand up and began to smooth out his hair then held him into me. I felt his strong intake of breath then release. _

_Although his eyes were wide open, he was practically asleep. I watched him sleep. Such a beautiful site. I wondered if i could hold such a value forever. If he would allow me. _

"No mother..."

_I held him close as he once again mentioned his other without realizing it. First in the hallucination and now in his sleep. What was this constant relation to his mother. Who was this women to him?_

"You...but...mother..."

_He continued to speak about his mother. But none of his words made any sense. The only recurring statement that made sense was 'mother'. As he slept Jeff began to shake slightly and seemed to be wincing in pain. His body slightly compulsion and twitching. I rubbed his head._

_"Jeff..."_

_He began to twitch more and wincing as if he was burning._

_"Jeff." I said with more command._

_The boy bolted upright, grabbed a fist full of his hair, and breathed in deep as if he had been chocking._

_I stayed silent and watched him as he slowly leveled his breathing and calmed down and released his head. _

_"...Jeff?..."_

_He made no comment. But got off of my bed and walked out of the room._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Slenderman's POV._**

_For the next few weeks Jeff didnt talk to me at all. He barely looked at me. Infact, he rarely came out of his room. When he did come out of his room, he came to get food every few days and would look as if he was in a daze. Nobody talked to him, he would not respond if they did. Jeff simply stayed quiet and walked past you, not even acknowledging your existence. I tried to approach him once and I was joyful when he looked up at me. Then he simply turned around and walked away, not the reaction i was greatly hoping for. _

_Soon a month passed and he had not changed. I would not leave the house and i still owed Sally her bear. She tried to ask Jeff to play with her at the 3 week mark but he simply walked around her. I began to become concerned. Was he okay? Or had he lost it? I also did not know him well enough to know what was going on, which upset me greatly. I brought him here, wanting to know him, but my intention had backfired._

_Just when i was about to go to him and corner him about what was wrong, he came to me one night. I was sitting in my room, when i heard a knock at my door. I went opened it to see Jeff standing there with his hood up. His knife was in his hand limp at his side. And his head was down looking at the floor so all you could see was the hood of his jacket and some of his long brown hair._

_"Jeff?"_

_"_Lets go out."

_I looked at him confused. What did he mean._

_"As in do what exactly?" I questioned calmly._

"Kill."

_"When would you like to go."_

"Now."

_"Do you have a specific place in mind?"_

_"_Anywhere there are people to slaughter._"_

_"I see... If you wait by the front door, i will be down in just a minute."_

_Before i finished my whole sentence, he was already heading down the hall and to the stairs to wait. I shut my door and stood there for a moment. 'What had just happened?' He came to me and had a full decent conversation with me. After acknowledging no one for so long, he actually wants to go out and do something. I quickly ready myself and walk down the stairs. Jeff is already waiting for me at the bottom, still holding his knife and his head down._

_I walk down and he follows. When i open the door for him though, he does not go through first. I wait for him to do so much he just stands there. Confused, i walk through and he follows, shutting it._

_I dont expect him to talk so i just start walking in the direction to the closest town. It is a three hour walk but i will not teleport with him...yet. We walked together through the forest in silence. It was not awkward. Jeff insisted on being behind me, not that i had a problem with it but i was curious as to why. I constantly felt his gaze on me, exciting me but only increasing my curiosity. _

_After an hour of walking I decided i no longer cared for walking. _

_"Jeff."_

"Hm."

_"Do you want to teleport?"_

"..."

_I heard him stop walking and turned around to see him gazing up at me through his hair. How intimidating and gorgeous he looked..._

_I held out my hand for him to take. I watched his intense gaze studying it, as if it was more than simply a way to teleport. Slowly he reached up and took it. A electric thrill went though me when he did but before i could think about it, I teleported us a mile away from the little town near us. It was a very empty town, population under 60 people. _

"..."

_I watched him-his eyes wide in wonder-and wondered myself what was going through his head. Slowly, he seemed to calm down, but he did not release my hand. _

"How many people..."

"_About 46."_

"...perfect..."

_"Who do you want to kill, any preference?" _

"...anyone..."

_"...Alright.."_

_We walked in silence for about five minutes before we came upon the first house. We stood on the edge of the woods, hidden by the trees in the night._

"How many..."

_"Mother and father. Two sons under the age of 12 and one girl around 17."_

"...Perfect..."

_Jeff slinked out of the trees and began to cross the yard to the house. The wind pushed his hood back and caught his hair flowing in the wind. I followed behind him, gazing at him. _

_Jeff began to climb the house drain pipes up to the second story window. Then, he crawled inside. I teleported into the room._

_We were in the Girl's room. He crouched at the foot of her bed and i made myself undetectable. The girl began to toss and grimace as Jeff studied her mind. He then began to crawl on her bed, up to her, holding his knife and a large maniacal smile on his face. She shot up, her eyes wide but Jeff covered her mouth the moment she opened it. I fed off her fear growing as Jeff did the same, Her eyes got bigger and she began to sweat and hyperventilate._

**"Go back to SLEEP!"**

_Blood splattered all over him from her neck. She dropped to the bed once again, lifeless. He was silent but looked so much happier than i have seen him all month. _

_He turned to me and smiled amused, "_Your turn."

_I smirk and walk out the girl's room without making a sound. I walk to the room the two boys share and quietly go into a corner and watch them. Jeff stands in the doorway but s hidden by the door. I move my tentacles Towards the boys' beds. I wrap my tentacles around the boys and slither my tentacles over the bed sheets, slowly disturbing the boys from their sleep.  
_

"...mmm?..."

_I began to lift them out of bed. Fear soaking their faces, eyes wide. __I lift them out of the bed and up in the air and cover their mouths with a tentacle. Both struggle and scream. I wrap a tentacle around each one of one of the boy's limbs. He begins to shake and struggle fearfully. __In one quick movement i pull him limb from limb. Detaching the boy and letting the torso fall to the floor. The other boy stares on terrified and no longer struggling. Frozen in fear i begin to move my tentacles to him and around him. Once they touch, he finally begins to struggle for his life, screaming screams no one will hear. __I dig one tentacle into his back but avoid all important arteries and organs. He pukes up blood the covers and drips from the tentacle around his mouth. I gently wrap __the tentacle smoothly around his spine. Before he can react anymore i rip it out of his back in one swift moment, instantly killing him. I drop him yet hold onto the spine, veins and tissue still attached hanging from it, dripping with blood. _

"Nicely done."_  
_

_I bring all my tentacles back into my back but keep the one out holding the spine. _

"You keeping that lovely thing?"

_"Yes... Would you like to kill the parents?"_

"No..I think seeing their faces in the morning would be more fun."

_I nod. It will be 8 in the morning in about an hour. The sun is lightly coming up on the horizon between the trees. __Coincidentally i hear the parent's alarm go off.  
_

_I erase my presence and jeff hides in the shadows, both of us unseen. The mother's footsteps can be heard walking down the hall to the boy's room. _

_Her blood piercing screams echo in the small room. The sound alone could have made someone go deaf. Jeff covers his mouth while struggling not to laugh. I smirk at him and see him look to me thrilled. _

_"MY BABIES! MY PRECIOUS CHILDREN. JOHN! JOHN COME HERE!"_

_She collapses on the floor and begins to touch the decapitated bodies, covering herself unknowingly in their blood. The husband runs to her and vomits instantly and runs to the daughter's room. He cries out in misery. _

_I nod to Jeff, letting him know its time to leave. The mother runs out of the room to her daughter's room and I open the window with a tentacle. Jeff runs and leaps out and lands on the ground in a gorgeous controlled landing pose.  
_

_I sleek out of the window and onto the ground, still holding the one boy's spine. _

_Jeff smiles up at me thrilled and I smile down at him, grateful to see him so happy. I slowly reach my hand up to his cheek. He doesnt move but his eyes become curious. I caress his scared face in my hand, looking down at him. He looks up at me in a new wonder and seemingly want as he leans into the caress ever so slightly. _

_I lean down and feel him grow nervous. I look at him as he stares into my eyes unknowingly, and kiss him. He kisses my lips so hesitantly and curious. I smile and open up my lips slightly, he's shocked when he feels i actually do have a mouth. I chuckle and lick his bottom lip. Jeff shivers and opens up and i wrap my long, slender tongue around his and begin to play with his. He moans lightly and i pull away ad stand up straight. I feel the disappointment fill him but also excited curiosity. I also sense him growing horny and chuckle silently to myself. Once again making my mouth disappear to a blank face I hold the spine in my tentacle and grab his hand with my hand and teleport us to the mansion. _


	7. Chapter 7

Slenderman teleports us to the mansion. Im thrilled and so excited. The adrenalin still hasn't left me and I keep wanting more excitement, like finding out Slenderman actually has a fucken mouth wasn't enough after killing.

He opened the door silently and allowed me to walk in first. I walked in still smiling and stepped aside for him to walk in also. He comes in but simply gracefully climbs the stairs. I watch him as he goes up them, seeing that he doesn't look at me. Not really caring, I walk into the living room.

"Hey….Ben?"

Ben looks up at me from sitting on the floor, the controller still in his hand. I sit down on the floor next to him and lean my back against the couch.

"Whach ya playing?"

He looks back to the game and continues to play it, ignoring my presence completely. I look and see there are three more controllers laying out. I got up to the game system and plug in another controller and restart the game on the system.

"….."

I bring the controller with me and sit down again next to Ben.

"…"

The game loads up again and I make it two player.

"…"

"So what game is this again? Some fighting game, right?"

I look over at him glaring at me with red eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that…"

I look at him blankly then smack him.

"It's a fucken game. You shouldn't have been born."

Ben stares back at me, blankly.

"Well?"

He pushes me down on the floor and begins to punch me. I reach up and grab his throat only to grab air.

"The fuck?!"

Theres a sharp kick on my head and I roll over and stand, holding my knife. Hes no where to be seen.

"Ben!?"

Im pushed down to the ground from a kick in my back. I reach behind and gash his leg before hes gone again. Theres blood on the floor.

"So thats your game..." I mumble excited. Teleportation is something ive never had to fight against.

I listen carefully to the air around me and stab to my right. Ben falls to the ground holding his bleeding waist.

"The air sounds like a slight computer glitch when you teleport somewhere Ben.."

I stab his stomach and he coughs up blood, staring up at me.

"All i wanted to do was play a video game with you. But this game has seemed much more fun."

I kick his stomach and hear steps come to the entrance of the living room. I kick Ben again in his side and he curls up.

I turn to look at Jane who is leaning against the Door frame smirking at me. I lok back to Ben and give him one last good kick.

"Thanks Ben. This was a fun game. Im glad i did that," and i walk past Jane and down the hall.

She follows.

"Hey Sexy. Wait up."

I ignore her and twirl my knife in my hand as i turn down another random hall in the mass mansion.

Jane grabs my wrist, I turn and glare at her.

"You know... I bet i could beat you in a fight."

I grin at her, "You do huh?"

"Yes," she replies and comes close to me, breathing on my neck, "I do." Jane kisses my neck and bites. I begin to breath heavily. I dont want her. Its not like this.

I SLAM her into the wall and she laughs, looking at me amused.

"Baby, are you a virgin?"

I grow extremely angry and stab her shoulder, she screams. Jane's scream shortly leads into a moan.

"MMMmmmmm... Two fights in less than an hour. You are a feisty one Jeff."

I throw her onto the floor and sit down on top of her, my knife to her throat.

"Mmmmmm Jeff. Do it..."

I glare down at her wild furious. Jane looks up into my eyes, looks at my hair then up at the ceiling.

"Jeff Baby, Please." Jane moans out seductively.

I feel a presence and whip my head behind me to see Slenderman. Hes staring and us and i can feel hurt and anger off him. Thats why she did this, to get to me.

I slam the back of my knife into Jane's temple, knocking her unconscious, and stand.

"Slenderman. Its not what it looks like."

_"No Jeff. You are able to do anything with anyone you choose. You are not limited to me for there is nothing going on between us."_

I frown. This wasnt how it was suppose to go.

"Slender-"

The tall man elegantly walks down the next hall, out of my view. I jog after him but hes gone. I feel his presence still. I run down the hall and turn. hes there walking into a room.

I run up to him and hug him from behind, burying my face in his soft suit.

"I want something to be going on between us."

He stops moving and stands there silently. We stand there silently for over two minutes. I regret what i said and let go. 'Im so fucken impulsive' I think as I walk away. I reach the end of the hall when I feel a tentacle wrap around my ankle and pull me down. I flip over and smile wide, ready to fight if thats going to happen. I look down the hall and see slenderman standing there looking at me. I feel a cocky smile which only fuels the adrenalin in my veins. He begins to drag me down the hall by my ankle, more tentacles come and latch onto me. I dont resist. The tall man lifts me up into the air and presents me infront of him. I watch as his hand reaches up and cups my face, rubbing my cheek as he moves the hair out of my face.

_"You're beautiful Jeff."_

I chuckle and smile wider as he leads me into the room with him.


	8. Chapter 8

I was lifted into the room, the elegant man quietly shut the door.

_"I was hoping you wanted something to happen between us," _Slenderman says with a velvety voice. I chuckled quietly to myself.

The darkness and silence creates tension, aggravating my senses yet heightening them. He moves and then I was slowly lowered onto the man's lap. I put my legs on either side of his and hold his suit in my fists. I adjust myself on his lap to feel a more than large bulge, I am thankful for the darkness because my face turns completely red.

_"MMMmmmmm, you are adorable."_

I growl, "I am not," but cant help the large grin present on my face.

His face comes close to mine and i feel his tongue lick my neck. _"Have you ever been with a male before."_

"N-no," i respond shuddering slightly from the chills. He nibbles on my neck with his sharp teeth.

_"Have you ever been with anyone before Jeff."_

I breath out and chuckle.

_"HHHhhhhhhmmmmmm?" _

I Keep silent as he teases my neck trying to get the answer. At the same time Slenderman squeezes me through my pants and bites down hard on my neck.

"AAahhhhh...n-...n-" I breath out.

_"That's not giving me an answer Jeff The Killer." _

The hands begin to rub my boner and I smile excited. This time, I do want this, with him.

I run my hands down his chest then begin to take off his suit jacket. He follows in suit and takes off his shirt also. I run my hands along his thin cold stomach and chest then lean forward and bite. I kiss and bite his chest, running my tongue along his flesh.

_"mmmm Jeff. Enough teasing me." _I dont listen and bite hard onto this chest. The man yanks me back by my hair, pulling my head back and downward, showing my neck off to the ceiling. He runs his tentacle along my neck, giving me more shivers. Another tentacle wraps around my waist. Both give me a chilling warmth. Another tentacle goes under my hoodie and up, slithering along my stomach and chest. The tentacles give a moisture that he rubs along my six pack, massaging. I pull away from him but his grip only tightens and he pushes my hoodie off.

_"You are not leaving Jeff," _he says, unzipping my jeans.

I chuckle and lean forward on him, rubbing myself against him. "What if i begged."

Instantly i was on my hands and knees on the couch. Slenderman's tentacles holding my ankles, wrists, and legs in doggy position.

I struggle against the hold, "Slenderman."

I feel the moist tentacles wrap around my upper arms, snaking around my shoulders and wrapping around my waist.

I cant resist and give a quiet moan of excitement.

"_Jeff, its a bit soon to respond like that. Are you sure you are not a virgin?"_

I chuckle, '_fucken asshole' _i think but dont respond.

I breath in sharply as Slenderman slowly digs his fingers into my jeans and pulls them down. He begins to stroke my ass through my boxers. I wiggle my ass teasingly and receive a chuckle in return.

_"Oh Jeff, You dont want me to go too fast. I could seriously injure you." _I feel the sharp smack on my ass and laugh loudly.

"Slendy, I enjoy pain."

I feel him get excited as if hes on the edge. Slenderman pulls down my boxers and his fingers begins to stroke along up and down between my ass cheeks. I breath heavily. The touch is foreign. I feel myself instantly grow hard and know theres already pre-cum dripping from my dick.

He leans forward onto me and i feel his tongue moving along my neck. Slenderman's finger begins to push into my asshole, I flinch.

_"Jeff. You seem rather...excited,"_ he taunts me.

"Ha, I- mmmmmmm..." Before I can finish my sentence a moist tentacle wraps around my cock. The tentacle gently curled around my cock begins to pump and run around my tip. Slenderman kisses and bites my neck, i feel blood trickling down my neck, my collar bone and drip onto the couch. His finger pushes deeper into my ass and begins to rotate inside.

"HHh-Hhhaaaa...S-slend-dy..."

_"Yes Fearless Jeff. The. Killer."_

I bite my lip as another finger enters my ass and also to stop myself from speaking. I can take this, his taunting only makes my smile wider. My hair falls in front of my face and covers him from my view. His tentacle curls tighter and pumps faster. Slenderman pulls out both fingers.

_"Ready for this?"_

"Y-yes."

_"I wont rip you open this time," _He says and teases my tip with the tip of his tentacle as it pumps faster. I moan out lightly.

"Aw baby, plea-SSSEEEEAAAAHHHH..."

A tentacle jams its way into my ass. I feel it deep inside, filling me up. The tentacle goes deeper in and wiggles around, teasing my insides.

"Sl-slendy..."

_"Yes,"_ He replies and picks a different place on my neck to bite down, instantly it begins to drip blood and he licks it up. He pulls out the tentacle in my ass and i moan out.

"_Jeff, are you a virgin," _he says again teasing me.

I turn my head and look at his face through my hair. His mouth is open and tongue partly out dripping little drops of my blood. His hand tightens on my other shoulder, digging his nails in. I smile and kiss him to be greeted by his eager tongue. I battle his tongue for dominance, determined i will win. The moment i do he shoves his tentacle farther into my ass then before.

"SLENDY!"

_"MMMmmmmmm... your moans sound like a girl's."_

"Shut-uuPPPPAAAhhmmm..." His tentacle pumps faster and faster around my dick. He Jams his tentacle in and out of my ass, going deeper every time.

I breath faster and heavier. Moaning into our kiss. Slenderman bites my lip and blood drips down our chins.

"M-m-more..."

_"If you insist."_

I moan as i feel him pulling me by the tentacles around my waist onto the tentacle in my ass and it shoves its way deeper in. He pumps faster and deeper, and his tentacle goes in deeper and wriggles around.

"Sle-Sle-ndeee-"

I continue to moan the faster and deeper he goes.

"SLEND-DY!"

"_mmmmmm, you're getting louder too~"_

"nnnMMMAAAAAHHHH~" I cum all over Slenderman's tentacle and the couch. He pulls his tentacle out of my ass and unwraps all his tentacles except the ones holding my wrists, ankles, and one is left around my waist. He brings the tentacle covered with my cum to his mouth and begins to lick it.

_"Mmmmmmm... I knew you'd taste good the moment I saw you."_

"Ha...ha...ha ha... ha..." I chuckle between breaths and feel myself shuddering. Although my ass is empty, it feels full, and soar. Slenderman begins to unwrap the tentacle around my waist.

"Dont."

_"Why Jeff."_

"Im going to collapse..."

Slenderman snickers and unwraps all his tentacles from me in one quick motion. I fall onto the couch damp with blood, sweat, and cum.

"MMmmmm... fucken asshole." I growl, knowing i cant get up at the moment. My body shudders.

I feel a smooth tentacle run down my sweaty back, which only increases my shivers.

_"You're so adorable," _He says chuckling. I growl in return.

_"Now Jeff. Are you a virgin?"_

I turn my head and look up at him with a cocky grin.

"Not any more."


End file.
